OMG! I'm not in my real world!
by Animegirl3213
Summary: This is a Naruto story I'm making, with some Sasuke romance, cuz I love Sasuke!
1. OMG! I'm not in my real world! PROFILE

Myoku Sasanu:  
A girl that I made up, that has Psychic powers. Myoku's clan was destroyed by Itachi, and wants revenge. She even has an inner-demon inside her. Before Myoku's mother died, (like when she was dying), she gave Myoku her necklace for her to keep.

Katara:  
Myoku's loyal inner-demon. Only Myoku can hear and talk to Katara, no-one else. Katara's sorta like a mother to Myoku, only you can't feel or see her.

Midicoa Uakadori:  
A confused girl that works for Orochimaru, but's still Myoku's 'friend'. She lies to Orochimaru that she's not on Myoku's side, and pretends she hates Orochimaru when she's with Myoku.

Extras:  
Myoku's necklace means good-luck, and only gives her good-luck if she wears it (that's why she always wears it). This necklace was actually her g-g-g-g-grandmother's necklace passed down to her mom, to Myoku. But this necklace isn't just for good-luck, but it also lets Katara take control of Myoku's body when she's in danger.


	2. OMG! I'm not in my real world! 1

OMG! I'm not in my real world! CHAPTER 1

"WELL MAYBE I DON'T WANT YOUR HELP!...GAWD!" I locked my bedroom door and cried on my bed, holding Sasuke's poster. "*snivel* I wish I was in your world, that way I don't have to deal with school or parents…*falls asleep*"

Now this is when a glow comes from under me on my bed, in which this, bluish-purple portal sucked me in. That's when I finally woke up, since I fell into a bush. "oww..what gives?...*looks at hands*…what the? Why do my hands look as if…they're animated?" I looked around myself and found that the whole place looked animated. Then I noticed that my clothes weren't the same as they were when I was in my room.

"..wait a minute..these clothes are…Myoku's clothes..the ones I made…wow…I get it..I'm dreaming! *pinched myself* oww!..whoa, that hurt!..and I'm still awake!...but if I'm not dreaming..then this is all real!...Oh my god!...my dream..is real?!" Then I remembered that Myoku had a necklace. I felt the pendant, and looked at it. It was exactly the way I made it up.

"I wonder if I actually have the inner-demon inside of me" Then that's when I heard a lady's voice. "[Voice] M'lady, you are very lucky to have me" "Huh? Who said that?! *looks around*" "[Voice] I'm sorry if I scared you, m'lady. But I am your inner-demon speaking" "..*gasp* Katara?" " [Katara] Yes, m'lady, it's me, Katara" "You don't have to call me ''m'lady'', you know. You can just call me Myoku" "[Katara] Of course, Myoku"

"..so where am I?" "[Katara] You are near the 'Hidden Leaf Village'" "*tummy growls*…I'm hungry..*searches for a tomato bush*" I could sense a strong smell of tomato fruit very near, I went towards that direction. And there it was, with nicely riped tomatoes on it! "*bites into one*" For some odd feeling, I had sensed someone else near me. "[Katara] Myoku, I think we were being stalked"

"{yea. We're being stalked, but by who?}" "[Katara] I have a strange feeling" Then out of know-where, a kunai hit the tomato I was holding. "*gasp*…*takes the kunai out of the tomato* a kunai.." Then suddenly, another kunai came after me. But luckily, I was able to use my Psychic energy to freeze it in the air and catch it. "Who threw that?!"

I then heard a strong voice from behind me. "[Strong voice] me" I turned around, and saw a boy with raven black hair, and serious onyx eyes. "[Boy] Who are you?" "*shocked*{it can't be!}…" "[Boy]..well?" "..I'm..Myoku..Myoku Sasanu…" "[Boy]*eyes widen* You're from the Sasanu clan?!" "..yea..what of it?" "[Boy] Your clan was…" "…destroyed?..yea, by your older brother..Itachi" "[Boy] I-itachi..killed your clan?..wait..how do you know my older brother? How would you even know that I'm his brother?"

"..I know everything about you...I know that you're Sasuke Uchiha.." "[Sasuke] *shocked* but..how?" "..well..that's a long story..all I can say is..I'm Psychic.." "[Sasuke] o.O" "..don't ask.." "[Sasuke] o.O..what do you know so far?" "..I know that you had a rough past, and that Itachi killed your clan..I know that you have fan-girls after you..I know that you like tomatoes, witch is the same with me..I know that you really do care for your friends, but you don't really show it..and lots more…hope that wasn't mysterious to you…"

"[sasuke] o.O…" "..here *hands him the kunais*" "[Sasuke] *takes them, touching my hand*" "*blush*..uh..a-anyway..I'm kinda b-busy..so I'll be leaving..*grew purple wings, and flew away*" "[Sasuke]..wait!"

~Sasuke's POV~

I saw the girl just fly away with her wings. I followed behind her, wanting to know about her. "[Myoku] Why are you following me?" "I need to know about you!..I still don't understand how you know about me!" "[Myoku] You wouldn't understand.." "..I..would.." "[Myoku] I'd rather not!"

"…what are you even doing here?" "[Myoku]…I'm looking for your brother.." "..why?" "[Myoku]..for the exact same reason why you're looking for him!" "..so.. you also know that I'm looking for him?" "[Myoku] I told you..I'm Psychic..beleive it or not.." "...you should talk to the Hokage.." "[Myoku] ..why?" "..so you can stay at our village"

~Back 2 Myoku~

"*slightly blushed*..I'll have to think about it.." "[Sasuke]..*slightly smirks*" "*blush*.."

"[Katara]..Myoku?..is something the matter?" "{no, why would you say that?}" "[Katara]..because you're face is red..or is it..a blush?" "*blushes abit darker* {quit being so paranoid, Katara}" "[Katara]..you did it again…oh, I get it..is it cuz of ..Sasuke?" "*tries not to blush* {maybe..}" "[Katara] awwww…" "..*mumbles* Kataraaa..stop it.." "[Sasuke] o.O..did you talk to yourself?" "*blushes* What? No! I wasn't talking to myself!" "[Sasuke]..I just saw your lips moving, and heard something"

"O////O What did you hear?" "[Sasuke] I'm not so sure..but it was something.." "..noooo.." "[Sasuke]-_-..whatever..so what's your answer?" "..I'll go.." "[Sasuke] *slightly smirks*" "*kinda blushes*" "[Katara] awww.." "{stop it Katara! T////T *blushes on the inside*}" "[Katara]Sorry..but I can't help it!" I followed Sasuke to the village, and I talked to the Hokage.


End file.
